My Sweet Devil
by Nolee375
Summary: Porque las mejores cosas son las prohibidas. Arthur Kirkland, el mejor de su clase, acepta un desafío para pasar la noche de brujas. Sorpresa para él, toda su vida da un giro, gracias a un visitante. ¡Especial de Halloween 2012! Warning: UsxUk, AU, one-shot, lemon, Devil!Alfred


**My Sweet Devil**

Arthur nunca había sido un chico asustadizo, es más, no podía pensar en cosas que de verdad le dieran miedo. No creía en fantasmas, tampoco en espíritus; detrás de todo suceso paranormal se encontraba una explicación científica con sentido. Pero ni esa razón pudo evitar que aceptara el desafío propuesto por tres de sus compañeros de clase: Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, "The Bad Touch Trio" como ellos se llamaban. Era una estupidez, el rubio lo sabía, como prefecto de salón no debía caer en tretas tan inmaduras. Pero, la humildad no era uno de los dones más conocidos de Arthur, así que aceptó.

El reto era lo suficientemente sencillo, debía rellenar una habitación con velas, tantas como le fuera posible; suficientes para poder iluminar la pieza. Luego debía dibujar un símbolo frente a un espejo (El trío fue lo suficientemente considerado como para proveerlo, supuso que lo habían conseguido de un libro de "hechicerías"), y por último debía clavar una aguja en su dedo índice; con una gota de sangre bastaría.

—Y debes hacerlo exactamente cuando el reloj marque las tres de la mañana —terminó Gilbert Beilschmidt de explicar las instrucciones al más bajo. Detrás de él, Antonio y Francis luchaban contra las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir.

Arthur estaba por graduarse, era el estudiante estrella, "la mascota del maestro" como le apodaban todos sus compañeros; decidió que un acto descabellado no le afectaría en nada su record escolar. Para su fortuna sus padres saldrían en un viaje de negocios, estaría solo en su casa y no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí —musitó el rubio de cabello corto rechinando sus dientes, no le agradaba ninguno de los tres chicos frente a él y cuanto antes se deshiciera de ellos, mejor.

La campana se hizo oír en todos los pasillos indicando la hora de salida, y muy pronto las puertas se llenaron de estudiantes ansiosos por aprovechar lo que quedaba del día. Arthur divisó una cabellera rubia entre todos sus compañeros, alegre de ver una cara amigable. El chico que se acercaba era alto pero su mala postura le restaba unos cuantos centímetros, la multitud lo empujaba y lo arrojaba hacia los lados, nadie parecía poder verlo; haciendo más difícil su misión de alcanzar al otro rubio.

— ¡Arthur! —saludó el chico más alto.

—Matt, ahí estas —dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

Los dos caminaron de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, afortunadamente los dos rubios vivían considerablemente cerca; así, los dos se hacían compañía la mayoría de los días. Iban caminando en silencio, siempre lo hacían, Matthew era una persona tímida y Arthur era de pocas palabras. Habían sido amigos por años, sintiendo el silencio como tranquilidad y comodidad, sus pasos y las hojas crujiendo debajo de sus zapatos haciendo eco en el pequeño sendero. Vivían en los suburbios. Los árboles se pintaban de rojo y naranja, anunciando a los cuatro vientos que otoño había llegado. Las plantas comenzaban a mudar sus hojas, éstas viajando con los fuertes vientos, típicos de la estación. Arthur comenzaba a sentir frío, maldiciendo para sus adentros la falta de una cálida bufanda.

— ¿Lo harás? —preguntó Matt sin ningún preámbulo— El reto del trío, me refiero.

—¿Por qué no? —fue la respuesta de Arthur— No es como si algo pasará ¿Sabes? Son solo creencias infantiles. Además se acerca halloween; después, esos tres idiotas encontrarán algo más para divertirse. Su capacidad de atención es menor que la de un chihuahua.

Matthew se rió. Antonio, Francis y Gilbert eran los más populares, pero no eran famosos por su inteligencia.

—Hablo en serio, Arthur —dijo Matt, mirando con serios ojos azules a su amigo— no tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres.

El más bajo detectó cómo las últimas palabras del otro parecían temblar al salir de su boca, el rubio más alto estaba asustado.

—Escúchame, Williams —contestó el de ojos verdes— no dejaré a esos tres con la última sonrisa. Iré mañana al salón y no pasará nada esta noche ¿De acuerdo? Haré todo lo que esos bufones dijeron y luego dormiré en paz.

El chico de cabello ondeado parecía no estar completamente seguro, pero confiando en las palabras del otro, asintió quedamente con su cabeza. Parecía seguir preocupado por Arthur, pero éste no veía razón; los fantasmas no eran nada más que ilusiones de personas con mentes frágiles o proyecciones del mismo subconsciente, estimulado por los deseos más profundos de individuos desesperados por presenciar algo de "ultratumba".

Arthur resopló, Matthew se preocupaba demasiado por él.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró al otro, antes de despedirse y correr en dirección a su hogar.

Estaba vacío como esperaba, encontró una nota pegada al refrigerador. Era de su madre, indicando que la comida estaba congelada y Arthur era libre de calentarla cuando este tuviera hambre.

El rubio optó por cocinar, rechazando la idea cuando, sin previo aviso, su estofado se prendió en fuego. Calentó la comida de su madre, la cual, también se tornó de color café y amarga. La carrera culinaria definitivamente no pertenecía a su futuro. Se decidió por tomar té, asegurándose que éste cubriera todo el sabor de su cena.

Procedió a ver televisión, algo para mantener su mente ocupada. No duró mucho así que reanudó su lectura en un libro que había empezado la noche anterior. Cada cierto tiempo dedicándole una mirada al reloj de su muñeca, quería acabar con esta noche lo antes posible.

Pasadas las horas, el sueño amenazaba con apoderarse de él, cansancio empezaba a subir por sus extremidades y a pesarle en su espalda. Consideró por un momento irse a la cama a dormir y mentir el siguiente día a sus tres compañeros, ellos nunca se darían cuenta y Arthur no gastaría su tiempo en niñadas; pero el orgullo pudo más, debía hacer esto, no podría descansar si no lo cumplía. Después de todo, había dado su palabra.

* * *

El de ojos verdes levantó rápidamente su cara de sus brazos, no sabía cuándo se había quedado dormido y por cuánto tiempo, encima de la mesa había quedado su libro, olvidado. Vio su reloj, marcaba las doce. Muy pronto sería la hora, así que empezó los preparativos.

Supuso que el mejor cuarto sería su habitación, había un espejo lo suficientemente grande y después de todo este episodio, por fin podría dormir.

Buscó en toda su casa por velas, encendiendo cada una de ellas, estratégicamente colocadas para que pudieran iluminar todo su cuarto, frente al espejo coloco más que suficientes. La hora se acercaba, así que dibujó el símbolo con cera líquida proveniente de las candelas, se vio al espejo, su labio inferior temblaba levemente; enojado consigo mismo, Arthur se recordaba en voz alta que no había nada que temer, que eran cuentos y que no existía algo tan absurdo como los fantasmas, después de repetirlo una vez más vio nuevamente su reloj: faltaban cinco minutos. Esperando hasta el último momento, clavó la aguja en su dedo índice, haciendo una mueca de dolor, dejó caer la gota de sangre. Un último vistazo a su reloj le dijo que era la hora en punto.

Como si había sido una señal, todas las pequeñas llamas se apagaron, dejando a Arthur en completa oscuridad.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda.

Aún así debía ser coincidencia, seguramente había dejado una ventana abierta. Atravesó su cuarto, dirigiéndose al otro extremo, exitosamente no tropezándose con nada, recorriendo su propia pieza de memoria.

Como lo sospechó, la ventana estaba abierta. La sujetó con las dos manos y la cerró, no sin antes notar lo extraño que estaba el cerrojo…o mejor dicho lo que una vez había sido un cerrojo. Arthur notó que estaba completamente destruido.

_Alguien había entrado._

Los escalofríos volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo.

Algo tan infantil como fantasmas era una cosa, pero si ahora un extraño había entrado, él corría peligro. Guardó silencio unos momentos, aguantando su respiración para poder oír a la otra presencia junto a él.

No escuchó ningún sonido, ni siquiera a otra persona respirando.

Se estaba cansando, si había llegado su hora por lo menos quería ver a su atacante, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al interruptor, cerca de la puerta.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando, en toda la oscuridad de su cuarto se iluminaron dos ojos. Eran de color turquesa y miraban a Arthur fijamente, como si no necesitara luz para ver.

El rubio paró en seco, por un momento horrorizado por esos ojos siniestros.

Tragó y luchó para formar una palabra coherente.

—P-puedes llevarte todo —tartamudeó, trabajando para que no se quebrara su voz.

— _¿Pero quién puede decir que es dinero por lo que vengo? _—respondió su acompañante, no era una mujer, Arthur estaba seguro, pero se oía una malicia que dejaba al de ojos verdes helado por el temor.

—Y... ¿E-entonces, a que vienes? —preguntó, empezando a temblar, parecía que su vida iba a terminar antes de lo que esperaba.

—_Eso me lo debes señalar tú,_ —oyó al otro decir, agregando después de una pausa— _Arthur._

El rubio hizo un sonido de duda, no entendiendo qué quería decir la otra presencia con sus palabras, ni cómo podía saber su nombre, tal vez éste entendió porque continuó después de un rato:

— _¿Fuiste tú quien me llamo? ¿Verdad?—_ terminó. Ahora Arthur estaba sin habla, si quién sea que estuviera frente a él, no era un ladrón o un asesino, sólo habría una explicación más. Pero el de ojos verdes estaría loco antes de aceptar que lo que había hecho antes había funcionado.

—E-eso es imposible, —comenzó Arthur— los fantasmas no existen. S-son solamente proyecciones d-del subconsciente que-

El rubio no pudo terminar, puesto que fue interrumpido por el sonido más perturbador que alguna vez había oído, haciendo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se parase hasta la punta y dejando seca su garganta. Era un sonido distorsionado y retorcido, parecía… parecía que su acompañante se estaba riendo y esta realización hizo que Arthur tuviera más miedo.

— ¿_Y quien puede decir que soy un simple fantasma, _humano_?— _resaltó la última palabra como si fuera un insulto, el joven miraba fijamente aquellos ojos relucientes y turquesas llenos de alegría y burla.

El cerebro del rubio no había procesado los acontecimientos que ocurrían cuando oyó un chasquido de dedos, y en menos de un milisegundo, todas las velas habían vuelto a la vida y nuevamente la habitación estaba iluminada.

Esto, sin embargo no calmó para nada a Arthur.

Frente a él, en su propia cama para ser exactos, se encontraba…un hombre, o lo que parecía un hombre, quien lo miraba fijamente con los extraños y brillantes iris turquesa. Siguiendo todo su cuerpo con sus ojos, solamente secaba más la garganta del otro. Largas botas empezaban de los pies de la criatura frente a él, terminando en sus rodillas. Su ropa era completamente negra, pero el artículo que más se destacaba era una chaqueta, de lo que Arthur podía deducir era cuero, con lo que parecía ser algodón en su cuello y una estrella roja a un lado de su pecho.

Al ver su rostro, el rubio palideció, el extraño tenía un cuerno a cada lado de su cabeza, unas largas alas negras en su espalda y una juguetona cola rodeándolo.

Arthur abrió su boca para gritar, pero fue silenciado por una mano blanca como la nieve, moviéndose a una velocidad incapaz de ser captada por la vista del rubio.

—_Silencio, Arthur, no queremos que nadie nos interrumpa —_canturreó el extraño ser.

— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó del joven, a punto de estallar en llanto.

—_Soy los susurros del viento que crees que escuchas, las sombras que solo ves con las esquinas de tus ojos, los escalofríos que sientes sin ninguna razón; soy la causa por la que le temen a la oscuridad —_fue la respuesta del otro, su voz suave como la seda y goteando seducción—. _Soy un demonio, querido Arthur. _

El rubio sentía sus rodillas temblar, estaba débil y sabía que se caería si no fuera por el agarre del otro, firme en su hombro. Aún así, no quería quedarse callado, sabía que no era lo más sabio por hacer.

—T-tu sabes mi nombre, ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—_Tengo muchos nombres, pero puedes llamarme Alfred —_respondió el otro.

—De acuerdo…Alfred— se limitó a decir el rubio. Inspeccionando al hombre frente a él; con cada segundo que pasaba, Arthur notaba que el extraño ser era… hermoso, de hecho, era extraño, pero era muy… atractivo a los ojos de Arthur, sus ojos radiantes en la luz tenue de las velas, el contraste de su piel pálida y su cabello azabache y brillante. El de ojos verdes notó que el otro usaba anteojos, que curioso, pensó el chico ¿Un demonio que usa gafas? Nunca creyó ver algo así, pero no era como si había visto, alguna vez, a otro en toda su vida— ¿Has venido a asesinarme?

Volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, que hacía su estómago revolverse y a su cuerpo estremecerse, Alfred se reía.

—_Tú fuiste quien me convocó, así que tú decides, Arthur —_la cálida mano en su hombro se dirigió a su cuello. Alfred comenzó a acariciarlo con sus largos dedos y lentamente sus dígitos se transformaron en largas garras negras amenazando con romper su delicada piel —_Aunque también podemos arreglar tu muerte ¿Hm?_

Arthur rió nerviosamente e intento alejarse lo más rápido del otro. Definitivamente no quería morir esta noche. ¿Pero qué hacer con su invitado? Consideró por un momento, era como pedirle deseos a un genio, solo un tanto más macabro; esto hizo que el rubio se riera, ganándose una mirada interrogante de Alfred.

—_Si es que no tienes nada que pedir, supongo que podemos divertirnos —_dijo sonriendo traviesamente, perfilando largos y brillantes colmillos mientras se acercaba nuevamente al asustado chico.

Arthur no tuvo tiempo de discernir las palabras de Alfred cuando sintió algo retorciéndose en la parte interior de su pierna, cerca de su ingle, el rubio bajó su mirada solo para sorprenderse al ver la cola del moreno buscando acariciarlo. El rubio se alejó nuevamente, lejos del alcance del demonio alado. Ni siquiera en sus fantasías más salvajes se había imaginado hablando con una creatura inhumana, ¿Pero ahora le estaba ofreciendo sexo?

Debía de haber un código moral en todo esto.

Alfred parecía haber entendido el mensaje, puesto que retrocedió unos pasos, pareciendo algo decepcionado, sonrió mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de derrota y dando media vuelta.

Arthur sintió una picadura en su mejilla seguido por ardor, habiéndose perdido del impacto de la cola de Alfred ahora manchada con sangre.

Sangre de Arthur.

Alfred se rió, el mismo sonido estridente volviéndose más familiar a los oídos del rubio con cada segundo que pasaba. El demonio claramente divirtiéndose con sus acciones. El joven se limpió rápidamente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, no compartiendo la broma con el otro.

El hombre con alas procedió a remover su chaqueta, seguido por su camisa.

Arthur se quedó sin habla al ver el cuerpo de su acompañante, como sus músculos se flexionaban mientras se estiraban y la manera en que sus alas se movían agraciando cada movimiento de Alfred. Como se dibujaban sombras en su blanco abdomen por la luz de las llamas, el rubio dirigió su vista más abajo vislumbrando lo que parecía ser un tatuaje de un extraño símbolo a un lado de la cadera del moreno. Nunca se había considerado gay, pero ninguna chica, alguna vez, le había llamado la atención con sólo verla, como había pasado con el demonio frente a él, Arthur se había convencido que no era el tiempo adecuado, que tendría su esposa e hijos cuando trabajara y que él sería tan normal como el resto de la humanidad. Aparentemente no era el caso para él.

— _¿Te gusta lo que ves? —_interrumpió Alfred los pensamientos desordenados del otro.

El de ojos verdes tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón latiendo tan fuertemente que estaba seguro que el demonio lo podía oír, y quizás tenía razón, al ver la sonrisa creciendo en los labios del otro mientras se acercaba nuevamente.

—_Te trataré bien, lo prometo —_aseguró el otro. A estas alturas Arthur sentía sus palmas húmedas y sus piernas temblar— _¿Te parezco como alguien que no cumple sus promesas? —_preguntó con tono burlón.

Antes que Arthur pudiera alejarse nuevamente, sintió una húmeda lengua en su mejilla, donde estaba la herida infligida por Alfred. El otro hizo un sonido de satisfacción al sentir la sangre del joven, volvió a lamer el rostro del rubio; antes que pudiera protestar, el demonio de ojos relucientes, tomó su mano y pasó su lengua en el dorso de esta, lamiendo ávidamente la sangre que ahí se encontraba. El rubio no pudo evitar gemir a esto, la lengua de Alfred era diferente y cálida… muy cálida.

—_Eres un buen chico ¿Verdad? —_decía Alfred, constatando un hecho más que una pregunta— _Lo puedo sentir —_seguía, mientras lamía los labios del otro, sonriendo—, _lo puedo saborear, siempre viviendo al pie de las reglas —_ahora parecía más una burla— _siempre viviendo al pie de lo que es _bueno.

Arthur no sabía que decir, lo que estaba diciendo era cierto y nunca había querido algo diferente…hasta ahora.

Ahora, quería esto.

— _¿Quieres portarte mal? —_preguntó Alfred con el tono de voz más inocente que el demonio podía lograr, mientras que sentía esa insistente cola deslizarse hasta su entrepierna, acariciándolo— _Te ayudaré a portarte mal._

El rubio no podía evitarlo más y colisionó sus labios con los de Alfred, ganándose un siseo bestial del moreno. Abrió su boca para dejar entrar al otro mientras rodeaba con sus dos brazos el largo cuello del otro. Explorando, pudo sentir los colmillos grandes y afilados del de gafas; el moreno parecía divertido por todo el asunto, atrapó su labio entre sus dientes, mordiendo hasta sacar sangre. Arthur se separó del otro, Alfred se limitó a reír.

—_No puedo evitar tenerle un gusto a tu dulce sangre —_suspiró—. _Los humanos son tan peculiares._

La presión en sus pantalones se hizo más fuerte al sentir la insistente cola de Alfred que, muy pronto fue acompañada la mano del otro. Sabiendo en qué rincones ejercer más fuerza y en qué otros acariciar, para poder arrancar gemidos y quejidos de la garganta del joven humano. Todo mientras el demonio sonreía como quien acababa de ganar un premio.

—_Mírate, apenas te toco y estas gimiendo como una virgen —_se burlaba.

Las palabras congelaron a Arthur por un momento; como cualquier chico de su edad había tenido novias, las había besado pero nunca más que eso. Ninguna otra mano, que no fuera la suya, lo había tocado como ahora. No dijo nada, dejó que el silencio hiciera al otro entender. Levantó su mirada vidriosa para ver los refulgentes ojos de Alfred; si antes el demonio había mostrado su sonrisa, no se había comparado con ésta; los labios del demonio se veían meramente como delgadas líneas, perfilando la sonrisa más salvaje y bestial que el rubio alguna vez se había imaginado.

—_Será un gran honor poder robarte tu inocencia —_Arthur tragó sonoramente y sintió cómo esa simple frase lo excitaba más; no eran las palabras en sí, sino el significado prohibido detrás de estas.

Ahora Alfred ejercía su toque más fuerte, casi sin piedad; tenía a Arthur gritando de placer aún con sus pantalones puestos. El rubio necesitaba sujetarse de algo, de alguien; sus extremidades inferiores no eran los suficientemente fuertes para sostenerlo. Se venía, él lo sabía, y por la forma como sus músculos se contraían, estaba seguro que el demonio también lo sabía. El moreno paró sus caricias y su toque por completo, sin ninguna advertencia, ganándose un quejido de decepción del rubio.

—_No seas un amante egoísta —_se quejaba Alfred—, _estoy seguro que ése es mi trabajo._

Con un rápido movimiento, el de cuernos, tenía a Arthur de rodillas. Estaba seguro que se había lastimado, fue arrojado con fuerza, pero a este punto, la necesidad en su entrepierna era más fuerte que todo lo que le rodeaba. Oyó el cinturón del otro abrirse y su cremallera bajar. Antes que se diera cuenta, el miembro de Alfred estaba frente a su rostro, erecto y goteando.

— _¿Qué esperas? —_preguntó— _Sabes qué hacer._

Arthur sintió que se la hacía agua su boca, claro había visto otros, pero ninguno tan cerca; hasta su olor era embriagador. Lo sujetó con ambas manos y lo dirigió a su boca con tal rapidez que empezó a toser. Oyó a Alfred gruñir, claramente disgustado.

El rubio intentó otro tipo de orientación, empezó a lamerlo; asegurándose de revestirlo completamente y facilitar su tarea.

—_Buen chico —_alentó el de ojos brillantes.

El joven reanudó nuevamente, esta vez introduciendo a Alfred completamente en su boca, luchando contra sus reflejos. El demonio parecía divertido a este punto y dio un empuje fuerte con sus caderas, causando que Arthur tosiera nuevamente. El rubio miró hacia arriba, fulminando al demonio con sus ojos. El pelinegro meramente formuló un 'Oops' con su boca, seguido de la siempre presente sonrisa.

Arthur continuó con su tarea, esta vez sin ser interrumpido por el otro. Empezó a establecer un ritmo, disfrutando la sensación cálida del demonio en su boca, y los sonidos guturales de Alfred. El rubio dirigió sus ojos al rostro del otro, los ojos del moreno estaban cerrados detrás de sus gafas y sus afilados dientes sobresaliendo en un gruñido silencioso. El chico de ojos verdes, con vigor renovado, se atrevió a acelerar un poco más su paso; acariciando su propia necesidad al mismo ritmo que mantenía con su boca. Sintiendo cómo el hombre junto a él acariciaba perezosamente sus cabellos con una mano, mientras que la otra se posaba en su mejilla, sintiendo como el órgano entraba y salía de Arthur.

—_Más rápido —_ordenó el otro.

Sin advertencia alguna, el agarre de la mano detrás de su cabeza se tornó más fuerte, casi doloroso; impidiéndole a Arthur retroceder, mientras que Alfred empujaba fuerte en su boca, rápido y sin misericordia, buscando su propio orgasmo. El rubio trataba lo más que podía controlar y relajar sus músculos, dejando al moreno en completo control; sujetándose solamente de las piernas del demonio para mantener su balance. Sintió pequeños espasmos provenientes del otro, que anunciaban su clímax.

Alfred llenó la boca de Arthur con su semilla, haciendo un sonido bestial cuando alcanzó su orgasmo. El demonio se arrodilló junto a él; mientras que el rubio luchaba contra el impulso de toser, unas cuantas gotas cayendo de sus labios, deslizándose por su barbilla. Arthur sintió la fría mano del otro en su mentón, segundos después reemplazada por una lengua caliente, reclamando las pizcas descarriadas con codicia.

—_Trágalo, no dejes salir nada —_ordenaba con lujuria el moreno, con una voz tan llena de mando que Arthur no dudo en obedecer.

El rubio luchó contra el sabor amargo del líquido en su boca, no dejando nada sin deglutir. Jadeando cuando terminó su tarea. Vio al otro, la sonrisa siempre presente del de ojos turquesa.

— ¿Qué pasó con el 'Te trataré bien, Arthur'? ¿Eh? —preguntó el joven chico, con ironía en su voz; respirando más forzado que lo normal.

— _¿Te parezco alguien que_ mantiene _sus promesas? —_volvió a repetir la pregunta.

'_Touché_' pensó Arthur. Volvió a gemir, cuando la mano obstinada de Alfred encontró nuevamente su camino a la ingle del rubio.

— ¿_No terminaste?_ —preguntó el moreno en burla— _Tch, veremos qué podemos hacer por eso._

Levantó a Arthur, del suelo, con gran facilidad; como si el de ojos verdes pesara menos que una pluma. Lo sujetó contra la pared, apoyando las palmas de sus manos y su mejilla sobre ésta, dándole la oportunidad al rubio de que pudiera frotarse contra ella, haciendo que la fricción lo volviera loco. Lo desnudó, entonces, de su uniforme —camisa y pantalón— dejándolo, solamente, en su ropa interior. El rubio quería alcanzar su culminación también; aún si el hombre atrás de él no pensaba ayudarlo. Llevó su propia mano, acariciándose con familiaridad y gimiendo con alivio.

— ¿Qué diablos? —murmuró Arthur cuando sintió al demonio llevar sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza; manteniéndolas en posición con fuerza.

— _¿Conoces un rasgo de los demonios, del que me permitiría decir es el mejor?_ —cuestionó Alfred.

—No puedo decir… —comenzó Arthur jadeando, no dándole importancia a la conversación; solamente desesperado por deshacerse de su erección, mientras se frotaba con más fuerza en la pared— que conozca a otros demonios, además de ti.

El aludido demonio dejó salir una carcajada, dándose cuenta de las palabras del joven rubio. Dejando una mano aprisionar las dos muñecas del chico con ojos esmeralda, mientras la otra descendía recorriendo suave y pícaramente la espalda de Arthur; haciendo, al chico sin ropa, arquear lascivamente.

—_Nos 'recuperamos' mucho antes que ustedes, los humanos —_al decir esto, Alfred se aseguró dejar en claro su punto; hizo sentir su renovada hombría en el muslo trasero de Arthur, dejando un viscoso rastro donde frotaba.

—Vamos… —incitó el joven desesperadamente.

—_Paciencia —_susurró el de cabello azabache, mordiendo el oído del otro—, _debo hacerte mío primero._

Esto alertó a Arthur, ¿En qué _diablos_—sin juego de palabras—se había metido? Sintió un objeto punzante rasgar su escápula derecha, seguido por el cálido rastro de sangre bajar por su espalda. El rubio maldijo, por el dolor.

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Que haces!? —se quejó.

—_Marcando mi propiedad —_dijo, respondiendo, cómo si de una pregunta obvia se tratara. Colocó su cabeza a la par de la de Arthur, en su lado izquierdo, trayendo su larga y afilada garra del lado derecho, frente al rostro del chico; con intención que, el de cabello claro, pudiera ver su digito lleno de sangre. Vislumbrando como Alfred lamía ésta.

Arthur estaba demasiado excitado cómo para sentir asco por aquella escena. Su único pensamiento era el _deseo._

Fue por eso que tardó en reaccionar cuando, dos veces más, su espalda sufrió ataques. Demasiado rápidos, debía haber sido la cola del demonio pelinegro. El rubio de ojos aceituna gritó, no pudiendo evitar volver a arquear su espalda; sintiendo en su trasero la firme virilidad del otro. Alfred sujetó las nalgas de Arthur, con más fuerza que la necesaria, ganándose más gemidos del rubio.

El más bajo sintió la traviesa cola subir por su muslo hasta su lado, rasgando su ropa interior en donde la tocara; luego esta fue completamente removida por un simple movimiento del demonio con alas. Dejando al rubio completamente desnudo, igual a Alfred.

El rubio sintió sus rodillas doblarse cuando la criatura con cuernos rodeó su entrepierna con su larga mano y tiraba, manteniendo un ritmo estable. El pelinegro lo volteó, Arthur podía ver al demonio de frente ahora; éste soltó el agarre de sus muñecas, dejando al rubio esconder su rostro, en la curva del pálido cuello de Alfred. El de ojos verdes se sobresaltó cuando fue tomado por el otro, levantándolo del piso; Arthur aumentó la fuerza de su agarre en el otro, invadido por el miedo de caer cuando el demonio se levantó del piso. Alas agitándose para mantenerlos en el aire.

Alfred voló hacia la cama y dejó caer al humano. Posicionando a Arthur de rodillas, nuevamente.

—_Te haré venir sin que uses tus manos —_instruyó.

El joven arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué haría a continuación el otro.

—_Debo advertirte, —_avisó el demonio— s_i te tocas, te cortaré. Tus manos, me refiero._

Arthur tragó saliva, por lo que había demostrado Alfred por sus acciones, el rubio estaba seguro que el otro cumpliría con su amenaza. ¿Pero qué tan difícil podría ser?

—_Inclínate —_aclaró.

El humano obedeció, sosteniéndose con sus rodillas y sus manos. Sintió que el otro levantaba su trasero, nunca dejando de acariciarlo; mientras su mejilla se hundía en el suave colchón. Alfred separó sus nalgas, lo lamió, haciendo a Arthur estremecer. El rubio nunca había sentido esta clase de sensación. Tan intenso y adictivo, necesitaba sentirlo otra vez. Afortunadamente el demonio pelinegro cumplió, el joven chico sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, choques eléctricos comenzaban en sus dedos y terminaban en su estomago. Empezó a sentir gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente y su espalda, ardían cuando pasaban por sus recientes heridas. Su respiración se acortaba, le era imposible respirar por la nariz y su boca colgaba abierta.

Alfred seguía abusando sin piedad su sensible agujero, mientras acariciaba el trasero del humano. Arthur tensó todo su cuerpo alcanzando su orgasmo, dando un grito, efectivamente, siendo callado por su colchoneta. Relajándose, el joven de ojos esmeralda, completamente; acostado llenamente en su familiar cama.

No fue hasta pasados unos minutos, cuando estrellas aún pasaban frente a sus ojos y sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, que empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en su parte trasera. Sus, aún, entumecidos nervios tardaron en poder descifrar que era lo que acontecía en sus propio cuerpo. No fue hasta girar su cuello y ver al otro que sus sentidos se alertaron completamente. Alfred mantenía una fuerte mano sosteniendo las caderas del rubio, mientras que su cola y las garras de su otra mano trabajaban en la piel del humano. Cortando nuevamente y dejando la sangre fluir.

Arthur se empezó a mover frenéticamente, tratando de escaparse del agarre de acero del otro.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritaba, rogando en su mente que por primera vez el demonio lo escuchara.

—_Siempre impaciente —_decía el de cuernos, voz tan suave como la seda. Arthur gritaba de dolor, sujetándose del colchón tan fuerte que ponía sus nudillos blancos. Viendo desde la esquina de su ojo, podía divisar su sangre manchando la ropa que tocaba—, _estoy a punto de terminar._

Después de lo que Arthur sintió, fueron largos minutos, por fin el dolor paró.

—_Puedes verlo —_anunció Alfred, con voz orgullosa. Parecía impaciente para que el rubio viera su 'obra maestra'. Limpió la sangre con la olvidada camisa del chico, haciendo a Arthur encogerse de dolor.

Caminó hacia un espejo, donde pudiera ver la creación del moreno. Al verse palideció.

Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre seca. Se dio la vuelta, vislumbró tres heridas a lo largo de su espalda, que habían dejado de brotar sangre, pero la que estaba seca a su alrededor no mejoraba su imagen. Bajó un poco más su mirada, en el lado derecho de su cadera estaba tallada la perfecta caligrafía del demonio, se leía un nombre: _Alfred._

¡Eso era lo que había querido decir el moreno con "_hacerlo suyo_"! El nombre tallado poseía un grosor mucho mayor que las demás heridas. ¡Tardaría semanas en cicatrizar! Ocultárselo a sus padres sería una tarea sumamente difícil. ¡Estaba marcado de por vida! Miles de pensamientos similares rondaban la mente de Arthur. Quería insultar al demonio, matarlo, hacerle cualquier tipo de daño, decir algo; en lugar de eso lo único que salió de su boca fue un grito.

Esto tomó desprevenido al moreno.

Alfred se acercó al rubio, se paró tras él. Atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiendo a Arthur sensualmente.

—_Te dije que eras mío —_decía, sonando sincero.

— ¡Alfred! ¿¡Qué diablos!? —reclamaba el chico— ¿¡Qué se supone que diré si me ven!?

El moreno lo mordía con más insistencia, haciendo a Arthur concentrarse en la calidez del demonio, en su sensual cuerpo rodeándolo, su cola… '_¡Maldita sea! ¡El estúpido solo quiere distraerme!'_ pensaba el de ojos verdes y aparentemente le estaba funcionando perfectamente.

—_Debo hacerte mío en un último lugar —_canturreaba con voz ronca mientras acariciaba el trasero del humano.

—Alfred… —empezó Arthur, no tenía idea si pararlo o no, se maldijo por ser tan débil. Sus manos temblaban y se sentía helado ante su realización: Si ya había caído tan bajo, ¿Qué diferencia había en caer un poco más? ¿Qué diferencia había en dejarse llevar un aún más?

—_Arthur —_murmuraba el demonio alado, dejando salir un suspiro caliente en la oreja del rubio, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Que lo condenaran para toda la eternidad, pero deseaba a Alfred.

Dejó salir por sus labios una mezcla entre un suspiro y un gemido, lo que probablemente le indicó al moreno que Arthur cedía. Alfred volvió besar el cuello del rubio frente al espejo, el de ojos esmeraldas teniendo una prístina imagen del demonio atrás de él. Sentía sus rodillas temblar y se empezaba a poner duro con cada segundo que pasaba, el de ojos turquesa pudo ver la anticipación clara entre sus piernas y le ofreció sus dígitos, colocándolos en sus labios; este los aceptó con emoción, lamiéndolos hasta los nudillos. Arthur sintiéndose más alentado al oír los gruñidos del otro.

Alfred los sacó, revestidos de saliva, y lo dirigió a la entrada del rubio; insertando uno tan repentinamente que dejó a Arthur jadeando. La sensación era extraña, pero no desagradable; se intentaba convencer que la sensación mejoraría.

Sintió al otro introducir un segundo dedo, era incómodo. Alfred había marcado un paso, subió su mano acariciando la erección del rubio al mismo ritmo que tenía la otra. El moreno acarició algo dentro de Arthur que lo hizo ver estrellas.

—Haz… —jadeaba el rubio, no siendo capaz de mantener sus propios pensamientos en orden— Haz eso otra v-vez.

Alfred cumplió y en cuestión de segundos, había reducido al de ojos verdes a un desorden gimiente. El demonio había introducido el tercer dígito y el chico estaba listo.

El de cuernos se posicionó, abriendo las nalgas de Arthur introdujo su órgano, gimiendo mientras penetraba de lleno al rubio. La presión era mayor en comparación a los dedos de Alfred, el joven sentía que explotaría, era demasiado, el calor era bordeando a lo insoportable. El moreno de ojos brillantes empezó a moverse, el más bajo se repetía que debía relajarse más.

Los empujes de Alfred comenzaron a ser más fluidos, y sus caderas mantenían un ritmo; antes que pudiera darse cuenta, pequeños gemidos de placer empezaron a brotar de sus labios. El moreno encontró de nuevo su próstata, empujando sin descanso. A estas alturas Arthur sostenía sus dos manos a cada lado del espejo, para mantener su balance, mientras empujaba su trasero para encontrar los ataques del demonio.

Vio su reflejo.

La vista era más que obscena; Arthur tenía las piernas abiertas, no ocultando nada del pelinegro, concediéndole todo el espacio y el control que podía proveer. Su cabello estaba despeinado y espeso, se pegaba a su frente, lleno de sudor. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus pupilas dilatadas, mientras mantenía su boca abierta para poder respirar. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por mordidas de Alfred. Atrás, podía ver esos ojos llenos de misterio que no se apartaban de él. Las manos pálidas colocadas en sus caderas, dejando moretones. Podía ver los hombros anchos del pelinegro, los músculos que se movían al compás de sus caderas; junto a las intrigantes alas negras que se estiraban del placer que estaba recibiendo su dueño.

Sus ojos recorrían los dos cuerpos desnudos, moviéndose al unísono, conectados por el placer de su cuerpo, llenos del deleite más tribal, conocido por el hombre. La vista era lo necesario para llevar al rubio al borde del clímax, por segunda vez. Pequeños gemidos y gruñidos se oían, Arthur no sabía más a quién le pertenecían, sus dedos se enrollaban y sus rodillas estaban por ceder.

— ¡Más fuerte! —repetía entre jadeos.

Mientras, el demonio, estaba feliz de cumplir, empujando sus caderas con movimientos rápidos y erráticos. Todo lo que sentía era intenso, la sangre rugía en sus orejas; quería más, necesitaba más.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —gritó Arthur, producto de un fuerte empuje en especial.

Alfred trajo su rostro a la oreja del rubio.

—_Estás llamando el nombre equivocado. El único que está aquí, soy yo —_reía el demonio, lleno de burla.

Empezó a llamar el nombre del de ojos turquesa entre resoplidos. Mantenía sus ojos pegados a las caderas de Alfred, vislumbrando la erección que entraba y salía de él. Con la esquina de sus ojos, vio la incansable y juguetona cola del demonio alado; subió acariciando el interior de su pierna, mientras tomaba a Arthur desprevenido, agarró su entrepierna brutalmente; aferrándose a la base, impidiendo al rubio alcanzar su orgasmo.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Alfred! —gritaba el rubio, claramente frustrado.

—_Siempre tan impaciente. _

El demonio pelinegro aumento su ritmo, era enloquecedor; trajo su mano para acariciar su excitación descuidada, solo para ser nuevamente aprisionado por la fuerte garra de Alfred, mientras mantenía la otra en sus caderas.

Sentía sus brazos entumecerse, arriba de su cabeza, el agarre de la perversa cola seguía sin ceder; todo mientras Alfred atacaba inclemente su agujero, el ritmo dejado atrás, el demonio solo quería alcanzar su propia liberación. Sintió al moreno atrás de él tensar todo su cuerpo, y un caliente líquido llenarlo por dentro; fue hasta entonces que la cola de Alfred lo dejó libre, dicho moreno seguía moviendo insistentemente sus caderas. Arthur arqueó su espalda, sintiendo nuevamente la sensación exquisita de su orgasmo, manchando el espejo frente a él con su semilla.

No fue hasta cuando el demonio se volvió completamente flácido, que dejó salir su gastado órgano fuera de Arthur; mientras mordía su oreja. El rubio estaba exhausto, las réplicas eléctricas de su clímax aún cursando todo su cuerpo. Se dejó caer en el suelo, pero antes de recibir el impacto contra el frío suelo, sintió dos fuertes brazos que lo detuvieron, estaban fríos. El de ojos esmeraldas rió perezosamente.

—Puedes ser amable si te lo propones.

—_Cuido muy bien de mis posesiones —_fue la respuesta del moreno.

Arthur guardó silencio, no tenía idea de qué contestar a eso; agradeciendo solamente por la superficie cálida de su propia cama, cuando el demonio lo colocó sobre ésta. Quería descansar, antes que sus ojos se cerraran completamente pudo ver a Alfred saliendo de su habitación.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, no debió ser mucho, aún no se veía ningún rayo de luz. Oyó ruidos en su cocina que lo sobresaltaron. ¿El demonio seguía aquí? No confiando en qué desastres pudiera causar Alfred, Arthur bajó las escaleras a acompañarlo. Al pasar el marco de la puerta, con solo una toalla en sus caderas, se percató del demonio, revisaba curiosamente la heladera.

— ¿Alfred? —preguntó el rubio, curioso— ¿Qué haces?

— _¿Qué crees que hago? Busco algo de comer en este patético artefacto de humanos._

Arthur estaba a punto de reírse, no confiando lo suficiente en el demonio para dejar salir algún sonido de burla de sus labios. Pero de todas las cosas que pudo haber imaginado que podrían haber pasado, ninguna terminaba con un demonio desayunando en su cocina.

— ¿Comes comida? —preguntó; Alfred lo vio, levantando una ceja cuestionante, al cabo de unos segundos el rubio se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido su pregunta— Quiero decir, comes alimento de humanos.

—_Cuando tengo la oportunidad, comer almas es cansado y los corazones de vírgenes son amargos. _

Arthur no tenía la menor idea si el demonio estaba bromeando, así que decidió no seguir con el tema. En lugar de eso, preguntó la duda que había circundado en su cabeza desde la visita del moreno.

—Oye, Alfred ¿Existen los fantasmas?

—_Existen, ¿Son divertidos? Para nada, se la pasan quejándose, de cómo derrocharon su vida, créeme, es mejor evitarlos._

— ¿Y las brujas? —preguntó Arthur.

—_Son unas perras, maldicen al que pasa en frente por diversión; y ni siquiera intentan hacerlo gracioso._

— ¿Vampiros, hombres lobo, gárgolas? —la lista seguía, no era posible, toda su vida creció en completa negación de la existencia de criaturas fantásticas; y de repente, ¿Todas existían? La sola idea era ridícula, ¿Pero que debía hacer Arthur? Había una de esas criaturas en su propia cocina, saqueando su nevera.

Se acercó más a Alfred, el demonio se encontraba en cuclillas, devorando lo que se encontraba a su paso, el rubio notó que prefería la carne cruda a los vegetales. Arthur estaba entretenido, no tenía idea de cuándo el moreno había dejado de parecerle tan intimidante; ahora podía, en verdad, apreciarlo. Sus alas eran largas y negras, se asemejaban a las de un murciélago, sus cuernos eran negros y brillantes, retorcidos; terminando en la parte trasera de su oreja. Veía cómo la mejilla blanca, bordeando en lo grisáceo, se movía mientras el demonio masticaba.

—_Me estás viendo ¿Por qué? ¿Te he dejado de dar miedo? —_preguntó el pelinegro, voz indescifrable.

Arthur no sabía que contestar, supuso que lo más sabio sería simplemente guardar silencio.

Alfred se puso de pie, tragando el último frío trozo de carne, se acercó al rubio; sujetándolo de su cuello, lo trajo hacia sus labios. Su beso era demandante, posesivo, hizo sentir a Arthur como mera propiedad del de ojos brillantes. Escalofríos subieron por su espalda.

—_La próxima vez que hagamos esto, sé un buen chico y tráeme de esas…—_pauso, pensando— _hamburguesas, son deliciosas._

— ¿La próxima vez? —preguntó, casi sin aliento.

—_Sabes cómo llamarme —_fue la simple respuesta del moreno.

Arthur lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podía estar realmente mal en su mente para volver a pasar de nuevo por toda esa tortura? Alfred tenía que estar loco si creía que el rubio lo volvería a llamar. Aunque esa noche había sido una verdadera aventura para el menor, y estaba seguro que nunca se arrepentiría de ninguna de sus acciones.

—_Estaré esperando —_sujetó al rubio nuevamente, trayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, Arthur podía sentir el calor emanando del demonio, era cautivador. Besó al de ojos esmeraldas nuevamente, el más bajo abrió sus labios, entregando todo control al moreno. Sintió la cálida lengua de Alfred en su boca, sintiendo al de ojos turquesa explorar, reclamar lo que era suyo. Arthur rodeó al otro con sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de sentir más al otro, de lo que era posible.

Bruscamente, todo calor se había esfumado, Arthur abrió sus ojos de golpe, solamente para encontrar su cocina completamente vacía; y por la ventana, los primeros rayos solares iluminando sutilmente su hogar.

Por un segundo Arthur dudó de los hechos ocurridos en esa madrugada.

Dio un resoplido mientras llevaba sus dos manos a los lados de su cadera, se sobresaltó al sentir un agudo dolor. Bajó su mirada para encontrar un nombre tallado en su piel _Alfred; _aparentemente no había sido un sueño.

Vio el reloj de su cocina, tenía que alistarse para regresar a su escuela, regresar a su vida. Pensó en qué podría decirle a Gilbert, Francis y Antonio; tendría que estar demente si tuviera que relatar los hechos ocurridos, en especial, cada detalle de lo que Alfred había hecho con él, sólo el pensamiento era necesario para hacer las mejillas de Arthur encenderse. Optaría por la salida fácil, en lo que al trío le constaba saber, nada había pasado; por el hecho que ese tipo de criaturas no existían.

Los ojos de Arthur habían sido abiertos a un universo que él creía imposible; todo era realidad y nada podría convencerlo de lo contrario. Pasó ligeramente su dedo por la fresca herida de su cadera, delineando cada curva del nombre del demonio, mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba cada toque del moreno; un callado gemido escapó de sus labios.

Definitivamente no era la última vez que vería a Alfred.

* * *

**Quise hacer un especial para esta fecha, ¿Y qué mejor que con un UsxUk?**

**¡Feliz Halloween! **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! No hay como un sexy One-shot para celebrar el día de las brujas ;)**

**Si quieren ver al demon!Alfred más de cerca, pueden entrar aquí: ****nolee375. t umblr .(c) o m / tag ged / m ysweetd evil** (Solo quiten los espacios)

**Quisiera oír sus opiniones ¿Que tal devil!Alfred? ¡Dejen sus trucos o tretas! **


End file.
